This invention is related to an apparatus and a method for mounting recessed lighting fixtures in a pre-existing ceiling, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which can accommodate lighting trims of different sizes and shapes.
Recessed lighting fixtures have become increasingly popular in recent years due to their aesthetic appeal and other advantages. Such fixtures traditionally are mounted in the ceiling so that all the wiring and hardware are hidden from view from below.
Recessed lighting is sometimes installed when the ceiling is installed; when the ceiling and lighting equipment are designed together it is easy to custom fit the fixtures. However, to install recessed lighting fixtures in an existing ceiling, a mounting kit or other apparatus is needed. Generally, the installer must cut a hole in the ceiling and pass the wiring, junction box and light socket through the ceiling hole. The lighting fixture trim is then mounted in the hole.
Various mounting methods are possible. One method utilizes a mounting frame which fits against the inside periphery of the ceiling hole. The mounting frame is nailed or otherwise anchored in place and the lighting fixture trim is mounted thereon. The mounting frame is made to match the size and shape of the trim with which it is used. Alternatively, it is possible to anchor the socket cup in place above the ceiling and mount the trim thereon using straps, wires, clips, or other devices.
A severe disadvantage associated with the traditional mounting frame is that one is limited to using a frame made for the fixture being mounted; these frames cannot accommodate trims of varying sizes and shapes. This is particularly troublesome when an installer is in the field and needs to be prepared to mount a variety of lighting fixtures, or when an installer or purchaser at the time of selecting the mounting frame is unsure what size or type of trim will be mounted.